Cenizas
by HanatanLover
Summary: Despues de la muerte de ulquiorra, Orihime, incapaz de superar lo ocurrido, guarda su desesperacion en un frasco pequeño donde guarda tambien cenizas de quien era antes Ulquiorra. Que bajo el summary xD oneshot


**Mi segundo One Shot de ulquihime, obviamente mas decente que el primero xD tengo un problema con esa ship... **

**Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo - Sama.**

* * *

Lo unico que habia quedado de el. Orihime lo guardaba en un frasco, pequeño y de vidrio, el cual cabia en su puño. Lo guardaba en una caja marrón bajo su almohada, habia sido muy selectiva cuando compro esa caja (se aseguro de que su llave tuviera la forma de un '4')

Todas las noches lo contemplaba. Aveces lloraba. Aveces simplemente recordaba como una humana tan fragil y vulnerable pudo decifrar la enigmatica teoria de Ulquiorra; "el corazón no existe", pero alfinal este lo aprendio de una manera que la perjudicó mucho, llegando al punto de arrepentirse.

Si el no hubiera muerto... Pensaba. Deseaba con todo su ser no haberse enamorado del arrancar de ojos verdes, quien ezcaso de sentimientos era, una personalidad casi inhumana, negra y sombría, su mente vivia en un oscuro remolino que giraba y giraba en torno a los mismos pensamientos, y ella era la direccion-en-contra de ese remolino.

Orihime se hundia, en su cama, observando el frasco. Se hundia, y con ella se hundia todo lo que sentia. Pero ella no lo evitaba, lloraba y sollozaba tanto como podia, y sentía que el dolor jamas se acabaría, el sufrimiento era eterno, maldecía entre dientes todos esos tiempos en los que trato de ver a Ulquiorra como algo mas que un simple hollow sin sentimientos.

Cuando por fin lo logro, todo eso fue arrebatado cruelmente. Y ella pensaba en eso todas las noches. Orihime sostuvo con fuerza el frasco que saco de su caja, un poco mas y lo rompía, apretando los dientes, llevo el frasco a su pecho y lo hundió con la finalidad de no verlo más.

Esta, con el frasco de cenizas aun en las manos, apreto los ojos y hundió su cabeza contra la almohada, forzando su sueño, pero era dificil que se durmiera (casi todas las noches lo era) hasta que profin se durmio y sus manos debilitaron, cosa que hiso que su frasco se rodando por la cama y cayera el suelo, haciendose pedazos, y las cenizas rebolotearon hasta irse completamente de la habitación por la ventana que estaba abierta.

Orihime, inconsciente de lo que acababa de pasar, seguía durmiendo placidamente, con marcas de todas las lagrimas que esa semana habia soltado, ya habian pasado alrededor de 57 días desde que Ulquiorra habia muerto. Ella sabía que no volvería, y talvez en otra vida se encontrarian, pero ella sabia que no volverían a encontrarse nunca.

Orihime, luego de un par de horas, en sus sueños los cuales muchas veces no eran mas nada que ver oscuridad comenzaba a oir voces, de cuando ella se encontraba en su cuarto, en Las Noches, observando y analizando pascientemente a su carcelero.

"me tienes miedo, mujer?"

"no, no tengo miedo"

"ya veo"...

Ahi fue cuando descubrió esas penetrantes esmeraldas, que podian ser capaz de curarte de cualquier dolor emocional con solo mirarte, pero tambien te podian manipular. Esta los vió, concentrada, y el no quitaba la mirada, que observaba unos debiles y fragiles ojos grises, que en cualquier momento romperian en llanto,

"si te habro el pecho, podré ver tu corazon?"

"si abro tu craneo, estara alli?"

Esas frases mataban a la peliroja, que en ese momento por primera vez entendia lo que sentia Ulquiorra, ella no sentia su corazón, sus amigos, ¿La habrían olvidado? ¿La recastarían? No estaba segura.

Orihime no estaba segura de nada.

Ya no podía afirmar nada, si la haban olvidado, o la habian dado por muerta.

Hace unos días, estaba segura de que saldría viva, que volveria a ser una chica ordinaria... Hace unos pocos minutos, ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

Orihime comenzo a temblar y a sudar inconsciente, pero no queria despertar, no queria.. Queria revivir esos momentos ya sea a travez de sueños, en esos donde jamas sintió tanta desesperacion o sufrimiento, pero tambien sintió, ese sentimiento, un calor en el pecho un poco desconocido para ella; curiosidad, por decifrar esos ojos verdes que parecian no tener fin, miedo, miedo de quedarse sola en ese oscuro lugar, sola y sin nadie a su alrededor. Pero sobretodo, miedo a que _el_ la dejara sola.

"Mujer" alguien vocifero, un eco en sus sueños se escucho, no eran parte de los recuerdos, mucho menos de los sueños que en sí, se relacionaban con los sueños.

"Mujer"

Orihime comenzó a tartamudear mientras dormia, y apreto su mano contra el pecho, al ver que el frasco no estaba en sus manos, sintio desesperacion. No queria abrir los ojos, queria permanecer en lo irreal, en el pasado, no quería avanzar, no tan rapido, no era justo.

"Ulquiorra" Orihime pensó. "Donde.. Estas.."

"Mujer, abre los ojos, deja de sufrir" ella escuchaba, pero se negaba. La frustracion era demasiada.

De un salto, Orihime abrió los ojos, dejando calmar su latido el cual iba a un ritmo cardiaco muy rapido. Miro hacia arriba, comenzo a rebuscar en su cama el dicho frasco. Al ver que no encontraba nada, su ritmo cardiaco comenzo a acortarse.

"Buscas algo?" Dijo alquien a su izquierda. Orihime se paralizo, y con dificultad volvio a respirar, miro hacia su izquierda, encontro a un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes sentado en su ventana, con una ropa relativamente normal, ya no tenia la parte de su mascara que lo hacía un arrancar, su piel ya no era tan blanca, su expresión facial seguia siendo la misma. Las lagrimas verdes habian desaparecido casi por completo.

"Ulqui...orra?" dijo con dificultad, esta, negando su realidad, pensando que era imposible, que lo habia visto morir, se levantó de su cama. Orihime comenzó a llorar, Se acerco lentamente.

"estas vivo?" Dijo esta, aun a distancia.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, solo la miraba. Este, porfin, levantó su mano, recreando su ultimo instante con Orihime, decidido a terminarlo. Esta, viendo tal accion, alzó su mano, y se acerco en esa poscicion Hacia el hast que su mano por fin, sostuvo la de el. Esta sonrió, y comenzó a llorar, lagrimas calientes rodaron por sus mejillas, ya tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Esta, aun sosteniendo la mano del pelinegro se acerco hacia el aun insegura de lo que estaba observando. Llego hasta esta con el, frente a frente y tan solo pocos centimetros de su cara. Orihime se acerco más, ya sentia su respiración, y fue entonces cuando lo besó, poso sus mojados labios por las lagrimas en los suyos, que aun seguian siendo secos, pero calidos. El le respondio el beso. Luego, esta se aparto y lo miro a los ojos, y lo abrazo con fuerza, apegandose a su realidad.

"Tienes mi corazón" le dijo el pelinegro al oido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, si te gusto deja tu review ;3**


End file.
